


Taken

by WithinAllShadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt to Cure Dean, Demon Dean, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Season/Series 10, Violence, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithinAllShadows/pseuds/WithinAllShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sat there his face in his hands his entire world swirling around him. Dean was alive, and Castiel was pregnant. It was so rare. Angels had no specific gender they often switched between the two. That was why Castiel’s stolen grace was draining so quickly. The baby was using it to survive. Castiel grabbed his phone and dialed Sam’s number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDontUnderstandThatReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontUnderstandThatReference/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam had done it. He had Dean in the dungeon and he was going to cure him. He walked in calmly the bags of blood in the cooler his brother gaze following every step. “Really?” Dean drawled his gaze on the cooler as he set it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this work is for a reader of mine IDontUnderstandThatReference. She requested me to do this so long ago and I just now had the inspiration to start this. This does take place in Season 10 so if you're not there yet I wouldn't read this. There won't be to many spoilers I think, but who knows. I did take the dialog from the episode where Sam tries to cure Dean. I only change it at the very end. So no I don't own any rights over the dialog or the characters, but the dialog was need for what I was going to do while trying to stay true the story as much as I can given the prompt. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and to IDon'tUnderstandThatReference I hope this comes out in some fashion that you've imagined.

Castiel sat there his face in his hands his entire world swirling around him. Dean was alive, and Castiel was pregnant. It was so rare. Angels had no specific gender they often switched between the two. That was why Castiel’s stolen grace was draining so quickly. The baby was using it to survive. Castiel grabbed his phone and dialed Sam’s number.

 

“Sam, I have to tell you something.” Castiel murmured his gaze at his protruding stomach.

 

“So do I Cas, and you’re not going to believe this.” Sam said excitedly the sound of his movements coming through the phone.

 

“Let me go first please. I think this is something you should know before I… before I go away.” Castiel ran a hand over his face in dread. It was such a human gesture to do.

 

The sound of Sam’s movements slowed as he said, “Go away? What are you talking about, Cas?”

 

“I’m pregnant Sam. I’m not going to tell you how that’s even possible, but it’s Dean’s. When it’s born I’ll be human, and it will be Nephilim which means it will be hunted. I need to go into hiding. I just thought you should know.” Castiel whispered.

 

The line was silent for a long time. “Cas, man I don’t even know what to say to that. Did Dean know? I mean does he know?”

 

Castiel shook his head even though Sam couldn’t see it. “I didn’t know when he was alive, Sam.”

 

Sam let out a long sigh. “He’s not dead, Cas. The mark of Cain it turned him into a demon just like it did to Cain. He’s alive, Cas.”

 

Castiel’s heart stopped at those words. He didn’t say anything for a long time. “It doesn’t matter if he’s alive, Sam. He’s no longer human.”

 

“I can cure him, Cas. We know how to.” Sam gushed but Castiel just shook his head.

 

“Goodbye, Sam.” Castiel hung up the phone and turned to Hannah who was watching him carefully.

 

“Are you ready?” She asked her voice soft.

 

“Give me a moment please.” Castiel whispered.

 

She nodded and left the room. Castiel curled in on himself on the bed and cried. He cried for the loss of _his_ Dean, he cried for the fact that he was birthing an abomination, and cried for the fact that he didn’t care because it was apart of Dean.

 

Castiel wiped his tears on the blanket beneath him and stood to meet Hannah outside. She was going to hide him away from the world.

 

~~~

 

Sam had done it. He had Dean in the dungeon and he was going to cure him. He walked in calmly the bags of blood in the cooler his brother gaze following every step. “Really?” Dean drawled his gaze on the cooler as he set it down.

 

Sam huffed. “For what it’s worth, I got your blood type.”

 

Dean rolled his head around in boredom. “Sam I know you think you’re trying to fix me, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I don’t wanna be fixed? Just let me go live my life I won’t bother you. What do you care?”

 

Sam froze anger boiling in his blood as he turned around. “What do I care?” Sam choked out shaking his head in disbelief. “Ritum sacrum hanc terram consecro.” Sam spoke his eyes on the holy water he was sprinkling around.

 

Dean rolled his eyes his gaze penetrating Sam’s skin.“You think I’m just gonna sit here like Crowley, getting all weepy while you shoot me up? Well, screw that. I don’t want this.” Dean protested.

 

“Yeah, I pretty much figured that out.” Sam spoke his voice almost defeated.

 

Dean cocked his head. “You don’t even know if this is going to work, do you? You know I’ve got a hell of a lot more running through me than just demon juice.”

 

“Mark of Cain, got it.” Sam pushed through interrupting Dean’s little speech.

 

Dean grinned. “That’s right.” He drawled.

 

Sam sighed walked forward meeting Dean’s gaze. “Buckle up.”

 

“Sammy.” Dean said calmly his green gaze staring up at Sam. “You know I hate shots.”

 

Sam swallowed. “I hate demons.” He said calmly. Dean lunged then his teeth bared and his eyes black. Sam reacted quickly throwing the holy water on him and slamming the needle into Dean’s skin injecting him quickly.

 

Dean groaned in pain shaking himself and Sam could hear the slight takeover of something darker bleeding into his voice. Sam took a few steps back. “Look, we got a whole bunch more of these to go. You could make it a lot easier on yourself.”

 

Dean turned his head to look at him water dripping down his face a dangerous look in his eyes. Sam’s eyes opened wide when suddenly Dean looked alarmed groaning loudly his nostrils flaring as he shook his head the darker demonic tone bleeding back into his voice as he fought something going on inside him. Dean bared his teeth at Sam but his eyes were afraid.

 

Sam left Dean there for awhile heading into the library in search for his phone. He dialed Cas and to no surprise he didn’t answer. “Cas, hey it’s me. I’ve started treating Dean hopefully he should be better here soon. I know you didn’t want me to tell him, but when he’s all better I’m sure he’ll want to know. Just give me a call okay?”

 

~~~

 

Castiel listened to Sam’s message and rubbed his swollen belly slowly. He had two months left before he was due. Hannah said she would stay with him till the baby was born just to make sure he survived. She said as politely as possible that she couldn’t be around his abomination.

 

“Will you let him tell Dean?” Hannah asked from the couch reading one of the many books she’s gotten into.

 

Castiel shook his head sending a quick text to Sam not to tell Dean even if he cures him and that it’s probably best he just tell Dean he’s dead. “No. Dean had a hard enough time allowing us to be what we were let alone knowing he has a child which should be impossible.”

 

Hannah nodded. “For what’s worth Castiel I’m sorry.”

 

Castiel shook his head shuffling over to the couch to sit next to her. “There’s no need for that, Hannah.”

 

She nodded once more and went back to reading while Castiel look out the window and into the woods he now called his home.

 

~~~

 

Sam slammed the third injection into Dean’s arms his mind plagued with thoughts of Castiel’s text and of curing Dean. He hardly noticed Dean’s pained grunts. What brought him back was his words. “For all you know you could be killing me.” Dean gasped his gaze stuck to the ground.

 

Sam turned and dropped the needle onto the table. “Or, you’re just messing with me. Either way, the lore doesn’t say anything about exceptions to the cure.”

 

Dean chuckled and smiled mockingly copying Sam. “‘The Lore’. Hunters… Men of Letters. What a load of crap it all is.”

 

Sam shifted looking at Dean exasperatedly. “Oh you’ve got nothing?” Dean asked his tone dripping with sarcasm.

 

Sam shook his head his shoulders dropping his mind plagued with all the other bullshit going on beside his brother. Sam was just tired. He was worried about Cas, worried about killing his brother, and worried he couldn’t actually cure him. “You want me to debate you? This isn’t even the real you I’m talking to.”

 

Dean’s face darkened. “Oh, It’s the real me, all right. The new real me. The me who sees things for what they really are. Winchester’s, do gooders. Fighting the natural order. Let me tell you something. Guys like me, we _are_ the natural order. It’s the way it was set up.”

 

Sam waited for Dean’s little speech to end countering with. “Guys like me still got to do what we can.”

 

Dean cocked his head to the side chastising. “Don’t be so full of yourself, Sammy. ‘Cause see from where I’m sitting, there ain’t much difference from what I turned into and what you already are.”

 

Sam sat forward angry and confused. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

 

Dean smiled. “I know what you did when you went looking for me. I know how far you went. Crowley told me all about it. So, let me ask you which one of us is really the monster? Hmm? Starting to come back to you now?” Dean’s grin slid into place as Sam’s heart stopped. The memory clear as day behind his eyes of tricking a guy into summoning a demon just so he could torture the demon and find out where Dean was. Sam didn’t stop that man from making that deal and at the time he didn’t really care.

 

“You were trying to get a 20 on Crowley and me from any demon you could snag. But Crowley didn’t want to be found, and no one showed when you summoned. But, you found a way didn’t you, Sam?

 

“You would have liked to have gotten there before the deal went down, but you didn’t really care about poor ol’Lester, did you? Oh, and so you know, I killed Lester myself. And that wife of his married the tattoo guy.”

 

Sam slammed his hands down on the table angry with himself. “I never meant…”

 

“Who cares what you meant.” Dean shouted. “That line that we thought was so clear between us and the things that we hunted ain’t so clear, is it? Wow. You might actually be worse than _me_ . I mean, you took a guy at his lowest, used him, and it cost him his life _and_ his soul. Nice work.” Dean chuckled staring up at Sam who tightened his grip around the needle and slammed it into Dean’s neck injecting him once more.

 

Dean screamed and groaned easing into a chuckle before asking. “Let me ask you this, Sammy. If this doesn’t work… we both know what you got to do to me, right? You got the stomach for that, Sam?” Dean screamed.

 

Sam swallowed harshly holding back the tears as he left the room. He tried Cas again and to no surprise no answer. “Look Cas, Dean’s not doing so well. The cure is hurting him more than it ever did Crowley. I don’t, I don’t know if I’m killing him. I won’t tell him you’re dead but I wonder if you’re wrong in believing that Dean won’t want to know. I think he will. I honestly wonder if that’d give him a reason to become human. I’m not enough of a reason. Maybe his child will be.”

 

~~~

 

Castiel shook his head hard as he listened to the message. He even called Sam back but the human didn’t answer. Castiel sank to his knees caressing his stomach. Dean would think his child was an abomination just like everyone else. The greatest sin in eternity. He should never know.

 

Hannah came to his side. “Castiel maybe Dean will become cured and he will want both of you.”

 

Castiel shook his head. “You don’t know him like I do. If demon Dean finds out he won’t care. He might find me out of curiosity and would have no problem killing me and our child. He’s not capable of caring Hannah.”

 

Hannah sighed and helped him to bed. They had to get him another grace to be able to sustain his life force and his child but he was growing weak again. He was thin and sickly looking no matter how much he ate and tried to take care of himself. He couldn’t wait for his child to be born.

 

~~~

 

Sam returned to the room only to find Dean passed out his head hanging and looking as if he were dead. Sam rushed forward slapping Dean’s face and holding it. “Hey! Hey! Dean! Come on! Come back.”

 

“No.” Dean said weekly.

 

“Come back to me. You there? Hey! Dean, you okay?”

 

Dean groaned opening his eyes slowly. “Yeah, if you consider drowning in your own sweat while your blood boils okay.”

 

Sam stood slowly. “Look, I can’t stop doing this.”

 

“Sure you can. You just stop.” Dean yelled. “There’s no point in trying to bring your brother back now.”

 

“Oh I will bring him back.” Sam said with conviction.

 

“In fact, your, uh, guilt ridden, weight of the world bro has been M.I.A for quite some time now. But I’m loving the new model. Lean, mean Dean.” Dean said confidently.

 

Sam huffed. “Right.”

 

“You notice that I tried to get as far away from you as possible? Away from your whining, your complaining. I chose the king of hell over you. Maybe I was just tired of babysitting you or always having to yank your lame ass out of the fire since forever. Or maybe it was the fact that my mother would still be alive if it wasn’t for you. That your very existence sucked the life out of my life.”

 

Sam turned and smiled sarcastically hiding the weight of hurt from hearing those words. “This isn’t my brother talking.”

 

“You never had a brother. Just an excuse for not manning up. But guess what. I quit.” Dean spat sitting back into his chair.

 

Sam took a couple steps forward pointing his finger. “No, no you don’t. You don’t get to quit. We don’t get to quit in this family. This family is all we have ever had.”

 

“Well, then, we got nothin’.” Dean spat.

 

“That’s not true. You’ve got me, you’ve got Cas, and you’ve got your child.” Sam whisperd.

 

Dean’s head snapped up. “I’ve got what?”

 

“I said you’ve got your child. Cas got pregnant Dean. He wouldn’t explain to me how just that it was yours. You’ve got a family Dean.”

 

Dean frowned then chuckled. “Oh man he’s got to be around 7 months along if that’s true. You call that my family Sam? That little rug rat is an abomination. I believe they call those abominations Nephilim. They’re supposed to be killed immediately. Perhaps I should do this world a favor and visit my dear little angel and kill it. World would be a better place. Hell maybe it would counteract your terrible deed.”

 

Sam turned swiftly to the table picking up the next injection. “Oh. Ooh. Is this you manning up?”

 

“This is me yanking _your_ lame ass out of the fire.” Sam slammed the injection in listening to Dean groan. “You’re welcome.” Sam threw the injection onto the table and walked out of the room leaving a wheezing chuckling Dean Winchester in his wake.

 

~~~

 

Sam ambled back to the dungeon less than thrilled to go another round with his brother. Sam frowned at the open door and rushed into the dungeon seeing it empty. He turned to run out and find Dean when something hard slammed into his head dropping him to the floor. “You see Sammy the more human you made me the less the cuffs worked. Better luck next time. I have an angel to catch.” Sam groaned into the ground as slowly the darkness took over his conscience.

 

~~~

 

Dean held Sam’s phone up to his ear listening to the ringing of the other line. “Sam what have you done?” Castiel’s voice hissed into Dean’s ear.

 

Dean grinned. “I’m coming for you angel.”

  
Dean chuckled at Castiel sharp intake of breath when the angel hung up the phone. “Aw Cas, that wasn’t very nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel giggled again looking up at him with bright green eyes. His son looked and acted so much like Dean that it made Castiel’s heart ache every time he looked at him. His son was a blessing and a curse, but he’d never wish things differently. Castiel bathed his son, and dressed him for bed putting him down by reading him to sleep. Castiel put the book down and leaned over the crib side kissing his son's head gently. “I love you.” Castiel whispered then creeped out of his son’s nursery quietly grabbing the monitor on his way out.

Castiel screamed his entire body shaking his breaths coming in great heaves. “Castiel I’m almost done hold on.” Hannah said calmly as she cut him open more to get to the baby.

 

Castiel screamed as another contraction hit him burying his face into the pillow. The baby had no way to get out of his vessel and it was trying desperately to get out. “Hannah just get it out of me!” Castiel roared as his child's first cries filled the air.

 

Castiel sobbed into his pillow at the cries of his child. Hannah handled it with care snipping the cord and clearing it’s airways before finishing with Castiel. Castiel rolled his head to side to look at the child as Hannah healed him. “What is it?” Castiel whispered.

 

“It’s a boy. A very healthy one at that. I think it used up every last bit of grace you had to keep itself healthy the little parasite.” Castiel flinched at the word but continued staring at the screaming bundle. It’s hair was a light blond and it’s eyes blue for now.

 

“What will you call him, Castiel?” Hannah asked as she finished healing him.

 

Castiel sighed heavily. “I was thinking of naming him Gabriel. Gabriel after all risked his life for us. I thought it might be fitting.”

 

Hannah cocked her head in thought. “I think that he would have gotten a kick out of that. An outcast just like him being named after him. I think it fits well. What about a middle name?”

 

“Mary.” Castiel murmured looking back over at the baby.

 

Hannah made a face. “A girl’s name?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Can I hold him now?”

 

Hannah nodded picking up the infant carefully and placing him into Castiel’s arms. The babies wales quieted almost instantly as it yawned and look up at Castiel with it’s bright blue eyes. “Hello, Gabriel.” Castiel rumbled.

 

The baby smiled up at him it’s little hand grabbing onto his nose. Castiel smiled tears sliding down his cheeks. “I will stay for a couple more weeks till you are comfortable on your own. This is all I can offer.”

 

Castiel looked up at his friend and nodded. “Thank you, Hannah.”

 

She nodded smiling before leaving the room. Castiel looked back down at his child. “I won’t let anything happen to you I swear.” Castiel whispered tightening his grip around his child.

 

~~~~

 

“What in the bloody hell are you doing?” Crowley hissed.

 

Dean looked up from the ancient tomb he was reading that he’d taken from Crowley’s library. “I’m looking for a spell that can get passed angel warding.”

 

Crowley snorted walking forth. “There isn’t a spell for that. You don’t think that if I knew one I wouldn’t have been using it all these years?”

 

Dean shrugged flipping to the next page. “Why is this so important? What are you looking for?”

 

Dean didn’t look up but continued reading. He wouldn’t tell Crowley. This was his game, his chase, and he was going to find Castiel by himself. “What, you’re not telling me things now? I must say I’m almost offended.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Go away, Crowley I’m not in the mood for your games.”

 

Crowley scoffed. “Fine. I didn’t want to bloody help you anyways.”

 

~~~~

 

Castiel laughed chasing after his crawling one year old toddler swooping him up into his arms. “Did you really think you could escape bath time?”

 

Gabriel giggled kicking out his feet and twisting trying to get out of Castiel’s hold. “Oh no you don’t. You need a bath you stinker.”

 

Gabriel giggled again looking up at him with bright green eyes. His son looked and acted so much like Dean that it made Castiel’s heart ache every time he looked at him. His son was a blessing and a curse, but he’d never wish things differently. Castiel bathed his son, and dressed him for bed putting him down by reading him to sleep. Castiel put the book down and leaned over the crib side kissing his son's head gently. “I love you.” Castiel whispered then creeped out of his son’s nursery quietly grabbing the monitor on his way out.

 

Castiel walked into his living room seeing Hannah standing there quietly. “I didn’t want to interrupt.” She said quietly.

 

Castiel snorted coming up to her and giving her a hug. “We both know that’s a lie.” Hannah had become very attached to Gabriel from the two weeks that she had spent helping take care of him. Her way of trying to get rid of the attachment was by not seeing him.

 

She sighed heavily. “He’s an abomination, Castiel.”

 

“One that you adore. How many times are we going to have this argument? He hasn’t show any signs of having more strength than he should. He hasn’t used any angel powers. I’m starting to think he’s normal.”

 

Hannah sighed looking at the door his son was sleeping in. “I will admit that I have some protective feelings towards the child, but he did feed off of your grace, Castiel. Just because he doesn’t show any signs now doesn’t mean he won't.”

 

Castiel sighed sitting down on his couch. “Why are you here, Hannah? I’m sure it wasn’t to have this same old conversation with me.”

 

Hannah shook her head fixing her gaze back on him. “He’s getting closer.”

 

Castiel shuddered. They both knew who she was talking about. “How does he know where I am?”

 

Hannah shook her head. “I don’t think he knows exactly where you are otherwise he’d already be here, but somehow he’s closing in and quickly. I want to move you both here soon to a different location. I was hoping to do that next week if that’s alright with you.”

 

Castiel nodded running his hand threw his hair. “How are you going to keep him from finding us again?”

 

Hannah sighed. “Once I identify how he’s tracking you I will let you know, Castiel.”

 

Castiel nodded sighing heavily. “Okay, okay Hannah. Thank you for all of your help.”

 

Hannah nodded. “Get some sleep, Castiel. You need it.”

 

~~~~

 

Castiel woke slowly his senses telling him something wasn’t right. Castiel sat up quickly his eyes landing on the darkest part of his room and in it two shining bright green eyes were watching him.

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel breathed his chest locking up as he looked at the man’s familiar face.

 

“In the flesh.” He responded stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

 

“You shouldn’t have been able to get in. How did you even find me?” Castiel hissed his hand inching under his pillow for the demon knife he had hidden under there a gift from, Hannah. He was trying not to let the panic show in his face as he stared back at Dean.

 

Dean grinned. “Looking for this?” Dean pulled from behind his back the sleek demon blade his eyes flashing black at the sight of it.

 

Castiel sucked in a breath his entire body locking up realizing he was defenseless against this thing that had once been the human he’d moved heaven and earth for. “I’ve been watching you for awhile now your hand was curved around it. I do have to say it’s quite the knife. Hannah sure knows how to pick them.”

 

Castiel met Dean’s eyes in surprise at the mention of his friends name. “I found a spell to track an angel and how to recognize their wardings. I’ve been tracking her because I knew no other angel would help you.”

 

Castiel gulped complete and utter comprehension of his situation hitting him. Dean would always be able to find him because Hannah was how he was paying for everything and staying alive. She moved him to the new locations and Dean could just follow. Castiel tried desperately to hold down the panic sweeping him as the first tear made it down his face. “Please, Dean, do whatever you want to me just don’t hurt him.” Castiel pleaded tears falling down his cheeks in full force now. He was failing his son. He’d promised he’d never let anything hurt him and by the glint in Dean’s now green eyes again he knew that Dean wouldn’t leave his son alone.

 

“So it’s a boy, huh? What did you name it?” Dean purred twirling the knife in his hands.

 

“Gabriel. I named him Gabriel Mary Winchester.” Castiel whispered.

 

Dean stopped twirling the knife at his mother’s name. “How sweet.” He spit.

 

“What do you want?” Castiel asked bewildered by the creature before him.

 

“I think I want to take your child and watch you beg for him back. I think I want to watch you suffer knowing that you allowed your son into the hands of a demon.”

 

Castiel bolted from his bed for the door easily being thrown back against the wall with a flick of Dean’s wrist. Castiel cried out fighting against the invisible chains. “Dean. Dean please don’t he’s your son too. Please don’t hurt him.”

 

Dean shrugged walking towards the door winking at Castiel. “I’ll consider it.” Dean threw his knife at Castiel it landing with a sharp thud next to Castiel head. Castiel screamed after Dean, but the demon didn’t turn back.

 

Castiel sobbed as he heard his child's cries pick up in the room next to him Dean’s deep voice shushing him. Castiel thrashed against his holds till suddenly he dropped to the floor. Castiel picked himself up quickly and ran into Gabriel’s room. Castiel dropped to his knees loud wales coming from his lips. Gabriel was gone.

 

~~~~

 

Sam glanced over at Castiel for the hundredth time. His friend looked the same, but not at the same time. He looked a bit older, but that was about it. Sam almost didn’t believe Castiel that he’d birthed a child, but he’d seen all the baby pictures in Castiel’s home of a child that looked just like, Dean.

 

“We’re gonna get him back.” Sam tried waiting for Castiel’s reaction.

 

Castiel glared out the window. “If you wouldn’t have told him in the first place this would never have happened.”

 

Sam sighed. “I know, I’m sorry, okay? I thought it might help.”

 

“Well it didn’t and for all we know my child could be dead by now, and it’s all because of you.” Castiel hissed.

 

Sam sighed looking out at the road as he drove. Castiel had called him in a hysteria and all that Sam really caught was Dean took my son and Castiel’s address. Sam hadn’t even thought twice as he drove down to pick Castiel up.

 

“So you named him, Gabriel huh?” Sam said trying to get his friend to talk about something else other than what a royal fuck up Sam was.

 

Castiel sighed heavily and Sam could almost physically feel Castiel’s sadness. “Yes. I thought it was fitting, just like I thought Mary was a fitting middle name.”

 

Sam smiled at that. If Dean were human Sam knew he’d appreciate that.“Other than looks is he anything like, Dean?” Sam asked.

 

He immediately regretted asking when Castiel let out a small sobbing noise. “Everything about him is like, Dean.”

 

Sam wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel. Sam reached out a tentative hand and placed it onto Castiel’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

 

Castiel nodded gasping. “I know, Sam.”

 

Sam didn’t know how to get Castiel’s son back, but he swore to himself that he would get him back.

 

~~~~

 

“What do you want?” Dean screamed back at the crying baby his eyes flashing black in anger. The baby took one look at him and started crying even harder. Dean huffed changing his eyes back. Dean shook his head at the crying baby his features so similar to his own. If Dean had any doubts the kid was his it was squashed when his eyes had first landed on the sleeping form. Dean couldn’t believe it as he’d picked up the child and it had awoken instantly it’s green eyes going wide in alarm and crying. There was hardly anything in the child’s features that reminded him of Castiel.

 

“I’ve fed you, I’ve changed your diaper, and I’ve given you toys. What do you want?” Dean hissed his son just sniffled and cried some more.

 

Dean groaned angrily picking up the infant and holding it close rocking it. “Do you miss, Castiel is that it?”

 

At the sound of his father’s name Gabriel stopped crying loudly just small sniffles coming from him. Dean sighed patting the one year old on the back carefully. Dean didn’t really understand why he was doing this or why it meant so much to him. Before Sam had injected him with human blood he really hadn’t felt anything at all. There would be hints of emotion here and there but nothing that resembled what he used to feel. Dean loved being care free, not a worry in the world because he didn’t have enough emotions in his body to care. Now, things were a bit different.

 

Seeing Castiel had been a shock really. Besides the fact that Dean was pleased he’d accomplished what he’d set out to do, he’d been genuinely happy to see the angel. The fear radiating off of his old lover both pleased him and made him sick. It was the human part of him that was making a headway in his dark mind. Crowley had warned him that he would feel some things for quite awhile afterwards. He said eventually the emotions would disappear.

 

Dean sighed heavily shaking his head looking down at the toddler in his hands. “Oh would you look at that you’ve calmed down.”

 

The baby was glaring up at him, but it wasn’t crying anymore and that was a start. Dean sighed. “Look kiddo we’re going to have to make this work for awhile so you’re going to have start trusting me.”

 

Dean startled almost dropping the child when it’s eyes flashed bright blue like an angel’s for a second before it disappeared. Dean hadn’t even noticed that his own eyes had flashed black back at it. Dean hummed in thought. “You know what I am don’t you? On a heavenly level I guess you know exactly what I am and that is why you don’t trust me.”

 

The baby looked away from him then and turned towards the bed he had been sitting on making grabby hands for the stuffed animal there. There had been a bee stuffed animal in the crib next to him when Dean had snatched him and he figured bringing it along would help with the little rug rat.

 

Dean sat Gabriel back onto the bed the toddler grabbing the stuffed animal and holding it close. “You got your love of bees from your father that’s for damn sure.

 

Dean shook his head and left the room to take a shower one of the few things he still enjoyed doing from his human day’s. Dean had just gotten done washing his hair when he heard the loud crash and the sound of his son’s cries. Dean didn’t even care that he was but ass naked he grabbed the first blade off of the counter and burst into the main room of the motel. He saw Crowley holding his child his eyes bright red and Gabriel’s a bright blue the two staring eachother down.

 

Dean roared in anger and with a snap of Crowley’s finger’s he was gone and demon after demon came flooding in. Dean grinned his eyes flashing black. “Bring it on.”

 

~~~~

 

Sam was combing through police reports and the news looking for anything that could point him to his brother when a loud banging came from the bunkers front door. Both him and Castiel looked up at the door both their eyes narrowing. “Were you expecting someone, Sam?”

 

Sam shook his head pulling the demon knife from his pants and jogged up the stairs. Castiel was right behind him his angel blade in one hand his demon blade in the other.  Sam opened the door the slightest bit his entire body filling with shock. “Dean?”

 

Dean grinned. “In the flesh.”

 

Sam gasped when he was pushed out of the way Castiel slamming a fist in Dean’s face taking them both to the ground. “You son of a bitch where the hell is my son.” Castiel screamed holding his angel blade against Dean’s throat. Dean’s eyes were black as he glared up at Castiel.

  
“I don’t have him anymore. Crowley took him when I wasn’t paying attention. I’m here for both of your help on getting him back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel stilled at Dean’s old nickname for him. Castiel couldn’t help the tears that rose to his eyes of all the times Dean had whispered the word into his ear like a pray when they’d made love. Castiel stood abruptly from the chair not even caring that tears were falling from his eyes as he said, “Fuck you, Dean Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not very sweet. Enjoy.

Castiel glared at his hand as he placed ice on it carefully. Punching Dean had been a mistake he knew that as soon as he’d thrown the punch and heard the bones crack. He didn’t care because he was pissed. Not only had Dean taken his son, but he’d also  _ lost _ him.

 

The three of them were sitting around the table in the library stiffly no one daring to break the silence. Dean sighed heavily. “Is your hand alright?”

 

Castiel looked up slowly murder in his eyes. “What do you think?” He hissed.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sorry angel, you don’t have your angel strength anymore. You should know better than to punch a demon.”

 

Castiel stilled at Dean’s old nickname for him. Castiel couldn’t help the tears that rose to his eyes of all the times Dean had whispered the word into his ear like a pray when they’d made love. Castiel stood abruptly from the chair not even caring that tears were falling from his eyes as he said, “Fuck you, Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean grinned. “Well I already did that, Cas.” Castiel glared at him and spun on his heel and stalked from the room his chest aching with loss. The loss of his child and the loss of his lover. Castiel had almost made it to his room when a giant hand landed on his shoulder. “Cas, wait man.” Castiel stopped and faced Sam slowly.

 

“Look, I know this can’t be easy for you. Hell it’s not easy for me looking at him and knowing what he is now. We need to work together though putting our personal feelings aside to get your son back, okay?”

 

Castiel took a steadying breath before replying. “I understand, Sam. I just need a moment to collect myself if that’s alright.”

 

Sam nodded his puppy dog eyes in full force as he looked at Castiel. He couldn’t stand it and turned away and into his room. Much like Sam’s it had no personality to it. The only thing in the room that had any real color to it was his son's blanket which was laid out on his bed. Castiel picked up the soft yellow fabric and looked at the happy bees etched into and cried. Castiel collapsed on his bed crying into that blanket and holding it to him like a lifeline. He wanted his son back.

 

Castiel fell asleep like that curled into a ball the ice around his hand, and the blanket mashed to his face soaking up every tear he shed. He’s not sure how long he slept but he woke to a knock on his door and Dean’s gravel voice. “Cas? Can I come in?”

 

“No.” Castiel hissed his voice rough and cracking.

 

Castiel glared at Dean as he came in anyways looking down at Castiel. “Jesus you look like a mess.”

 

Castiel sneered. “Thank you captain obvious.”

 

Dean snorted coming over to sit on the bed, and Castiel pushed himself back against his headboard as far away from Dean as he could be. Dean just shook his head. “I miss the days when you didn’t understand pop culture. Your insults were much more creative.”

 

Castiel scowled and looked away from Dean. “And here I thought you enjoyed when you didn’t have to explain every reference you ever made to me.”

 

Dean shrugged. “It's kinda nice I’ll give you that.” He paused for a moment his eyes resting on the blanket Castiel was clutching to his chest. “Was that his?”

 

Castiel nodded pushing back the tears as they threatened to spill over. “Yes, it was.”

 

Dean sighed. “I’m sorry, Cas. I don’t even know how Crowley knew about him. I wasn’t telling him anything.”

 

Castiel glared. “If you would never have taken him in the first place we would have been fine. My son would still be at home learning how to walk, and how to speak. I would be feeding him, giving him baths, and loving him for all he was worth, and he’d never have had to deal with any of this if you had just stayed the fuck away.” Castiel screamed the tears spilling over as the grief and the anger came spilling out.

 

Castiel felt confused as a flash of hurt filled Dean face before it was whisked away Dean’s trademark mask replacing what he was feeling. He shouldn’t be able to feel at all. “I said I was sorry. I’m going to help you get him back and I’ll leave both of you alone I swear, angel.”

 

Castiel snarled. “Don’t call me that! You lost that right a long fucking time ago, Dean. Just get out.”

 

Dean sat there stunned for a moment before rising and leaving the room. Castiel could handle demon Dean. At least he could hate that. What he couldn’t handle was this Dean who could show emotion and connect with him like the old Dean had. He couldn’t handle the heartache.

 

~~~~

 

Dean made his way from Castiel’s room his heart feeling broken. Dean hadn’t had human blood in over a year and most of his feelings had gone he shouldn’t feel so broken right now. Seeing Castiel like that wasn’t easy. In fact it had every human instinct of his on high alert and he just wanted to fix it, but all the demon parts of him didn’t even care. For a split second the human parts of him had won, and he knew Castiel had seen it. He could see the confusion on his face and how the hurt had deepened. Dean wished he still couldn’t feel anything.  _ You would have killed your son if you couldn’t. _ A voice in him whispered. Dean told it to shut the fuck up.

 

Dean entered the library again to find his brother gone. Dean found him in the kitchen making sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly to be exact. It was Castiel’s favorite. Sam looked up and tensed the slightest bit. “Did you talk to him?”

 

Dean nodded and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Sam had come back after talking to Castiel and had ripped Dean a new one. Sam had ranted about how he didn’t care that Dean was a demon that he knew there was enough human inside of him after their little session that he should go and try and soothe his ex lover. Dean hadn’t understood the point then, and he still didn’t because it hadn’t done a damn thing to help, Castiel.

 

Sam sighed and continued making the sandwiches. “You going to try and turn me again?” Dean asked.

 

“As soon as we get Castiel’s son back it’s my top priority.” Sam gritted out.

 

Dean snorted. “I don’t wanna be fixed, Sam. I like not having a care in the world. When all of this is over let me go. I won’t bother you nor Castiel ever again. You have my word.” Dean spoke his gaze watching Sam carefully.

 

His brothers jaw clenched tightly and unclenched finally looking up at Dean. “How exactly am I supposed to take a demons word, hmm? Because where I’m sitting you’re just a fucking coward who doesn’t want to deal with his own humanity.” Sam hissed and picked up the plates of sandwiches and stalked from the room.

 

Dean sat there thinking of all the ways he could tear Sam apart limb by limb, and yet that comment stuck with him. He was a coward.

 

~~~~

 

Crowley was staring at the child dumbly pondering it’s very existence as it stared back at him it’s eyes never shifting from the bright blue. It wasn’t like the white light of an angel that could incinerate Crowley, but it was close. What troubled Crowley more is that this child looked exactly like Dean, but Crowley knew there was only two angels Dean had ever taken to bed and one of them was dead which left Castiel.

  
“What should I do with you?” Crowley asked aloud and the child's eyes narrowed at him as if he understood. The child would be quite powerful when he grew older, and the angels would probably like his head on a pike. Crowley thought back to an old spell that he’d read that absorbing the soul of a Nephilim would make any demon resistant to an angel’s power. Crowley grinned. “Well there’s an idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel glared at those green eyes in annoyance. “Do you have a better plan? If so, by all means, share it, because even though you don’t give a damn if our son lives or dies I do. So instead of being snarky why don’t you put something out there that would actually help us.” Castiel was now in Dean’s face, and he didn’t even care that he was no longer an angel. He didn’t care that if Dean so desired with a flick of his hand he’d be pinned to a wall and unable to move. He really just didn’t give a fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Progress is happening, to say the least. This chapter is a bit longer than the last one and I hope you all enjoy it.

Castiel woke up slowly his eyes crusted over from crying in his sleep. He was so tired. He’d let his grief take control of him, and that was unacceptable. His child was somewhere, and only his Father knows what they’re doing to him. Crowley. Oh, the things Castiel would love to do to that abomination. No, there would be no love lost when Castiel killed him. Castiel dragged himself from his bed and into the massive bathroom. He cleaned himself, shaved, brushed his teeth, and began to put on his clothes with one hand. Castiel wrapped up his probably broken hand tightly with gauze. He missed his healing abilities.

 

Even without his powers, though, he was feeling stronger by the minute as he thought about all of his training. He had been the best fighter in his Garrison. He wasn't anything without his powers because he was still a trained soldier. Castiel could feel the blanket of that mindset washing over him. He didn’t need to be a parent right now, he needed to be the soldier he was. Castiel walked from the bathroom for the first time since before his son was born with his head held high and his back straight. He’d lost sight of what he had been. Over the years fighting for the Winchesters he’d lost sight of how powerful he was. Thoughts of being a failure, weak, unworthy had plagued his thoughts and dreams. No more. Castiel was strong, he always had been, and he was going to get his son back.

 

Castiel entered the bunker’s library where both Dean and Sam were sitting on their respective laptops. Sam looked up and smiled warmly although his eyes slightly widened at the look of him. “Cas, how are you doing man?”

 

Castiel didn’t smile back but nodded. “I’m fine, Sam. I want to summon Crowley here.”

 

Dean snorts. “He’s going to expect that. We’ve summoned and trapped him many times. Don’t you think it’s a little redundant now?”

 

Castiel glared at those green eyes in annoyance. “Do you have a better plan? If so, by all means, share it, because even though you don’t give a damn if our son lives or dies I do. So instead of being snarky why don’t you put something out there that would actually help us.” Castiel was now in Dean’s face, and he didn’t even care that he was no longer an angel. He didn’t care that if Dean so desired with a flick of his hand he’d be pinned to a wall and unable to move. He really just didn’t give a fuck.

 

Dean pursed his lips in amusement. “Well, the ex-angel has some bite left. I’d thought it’d all disappeared.” Castiel continued to glare at Dean the demon huffing in annoyance. “Fine. I know where several of Crowley’s hideouts are. Instead of checking each and every one of them I figured I would go after one of Crowley’s right-hand men and find out which one he’s currently inhabiting. Does that sound good to you angel face?”

 

Castiel nodded ignoring the comment about his face. “I want to go with you.”

 

Dean frowned. “No, you’ll only hold me back.”

 

Castiel bristled. “I’m not helpless, Dean.”

 

Dean snorted. “I’ve said it before and I will say it again. Without your powers, you’re like a baby in a trench coat.” Dean paused glancing over Castiel’s form fitting shirt and snug pants. “Well, minus the trench coat. Plus, I’m pretty sure that hand of yours is broken.”

 

Castiel gritted his teeth flexing said hand only for it throb painfully. “I can push through the pain, Dean. I’m well informed in hand to hand combat, and I’m skilled with my angel blade. I can protect myself even with a broken hand.” Castiel hissed. This man was beginning to piss him off with his belittlement of his abilities.

 

“Dean, let him go. It’s his son.” Sam said as he glared at his brother.

 

Dean huffed. “I’d rather you came. At least I know I could trust you not to get man handle around like a rag doll. I’m sorry Cas, but you haven’t exactly proven yourself worthy. Without your powers, it’s like you freeze up.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes in irritation. “Then what better a chance than now to prove myself?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes back at the angel standing up. “Fine. Go grab your angel blade, and let’s go.”

 

Castiel glared at Dean pulling said blade from the back of his pants. “As if I’d ever come around you without this now, Dean.”

 

Castiel didn’t expect to see Dean flinch at his words, but the demon covered the show of emotion quickly grabbing Castiel’s shoulder and teleporting them to a different location in a blink of an eye. Castiel pulled out of Dean’s reach the moment everything settled. Dean shrugged and moved forward into an apartment not bothering to check if Castiel followed behind him.

 

Castiel sighed and followed Dean into the apartment almost startling as Dean shouted. “Phoebus get your fat ass out here, and if you dare try and smoke out of here when I find you I will torture you in ways you’ve never even dreamed of.”

 

Castiel heard a loud dramatic sigh and a man with a small bulging face appeared from a back hallway in a black and white suit. “Dean, always a pleasure. And you brought the ex-angel with you, lovely.” Castiel didn’t miss the heavy sarcasm in the man's voice. The man looked Castiel over with an appraising eye. “Well, he certainly is more attractive in person,” Dean growled slightly moving to stand in the demon's line of sight of Castiel. Shaking himself the demon met Dean’s gaze. “What exactly can I do for the man who bears the mark of Cain?”

 

“Where’s Crowley?” Dean bit out.

 

The man chuckled. “Oh, did you and Crowley have a falling out?”

 

Dean took two steps forward, and the man took two quick steps back. “There’s no need for violence, Dean. We’re all very much aware of whose rack you were on for years, and none of us would like to be on your rack. All sarcasm aside I don’t know where Crowley is.”

 

Castiel forced the memories of fighting off demon after demon to get to Dean on that rack, and began to move counting on the fact that the demon’s attention was solely focused on Dean. Dean rolled his eyes. “Really? You’re going to lie to me? I know you know where Crowley is. You were always hovering around us. I’m giving you one more chance. Where is he?”

 

At this point, Castiel was directly behind the demon his gaze trained on the back of his head as he crept forward his angel blade a solid weight in his hands. “Crowley has gone underground. He’s been keeping his wear about under tight wraps. I swear I don’t know.”

 

Castiel lunged wrapping an arm around the top of the demon’s head, and with his other unbroken hand, he jabbed the tip of his angel blade against the underside of the demon’s jaw. “That’s not good enough. How would you get ahold of him?” Castiel hissed in the demon's ear. When he didn’t get an answer Castiel jabbed harder drawing blood and a pained scream from the demon.

 

“Okay, okay. There is a golden cup in my bedroom. If you fill it with human blood it brings you into direct contact with Crowley’s cup. Please, that’s all I know.” The demon spat his voice quivering.

 

Castiel grinned in triumph. “Don’t even think about trying smoke out I know how to keep you permanently in the body. Dean, why don’t you go get said cup.” Castiel finally met Dean’s black gaze which if Castiel hadn’t been looking for it, he wouldn’t have noticed the slightly impressed look Dean was giving him.

 

When Dean left the room Castiel whispered in the demon's ear. “Is your vessel alive anymore?”

 

The demon swallowed hard as the lie left his mouth. “Yes.”

 

Castiel shook his head. “Liar.”

 

The man began shaking blubbering about something or other, but Castiel no longer cared. When Dean reentered the room with the cup Castiel spoke clearly. “Hold the cup to his throat, Dean.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Cas?”

 

“Do it, Dean.” Castiel hissed. Dean shrugged and held the cup to Phoebus's throat. Castiel slit his throat quickly and listened as the demon's essence hissed and dissipated as the blood lurched forward and into the cup. When the cup was full Castiel dropped the body to the floor. He met Dean’s gaze easily challenging him to say something.

 

Before the demon could say anything Crowley’s crisp accent traveled from the cup. “Phoebus I thought I told you I was not to be interrupted. Harvesting this child's soul takes concentration.” When neither human nor demon responded Crowley prompted again. “Phoebus, are you there?”

 

Dean smirked as dread filled Castiel’s heart. Crowley was trying to take their son's soul. “Not exactly, Crowley.”

 

“Dean, I’m surprised. I wouldn’t have thought you’d care enough to come after the child. I would have thought that to be more the other father's job.” Crowley snipped.

 

Castiel bristled about to tell Crowley he was there, but Dean held up a finger. “Well, I don’t really like things in my possession to be stolen. What are you doing with the kid, Crowley?”

 

“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine. What did you want with the child?”

 

Castiel met Dean’s gaze slowly his heart beating rapidly in his chest waiting for the answer. Dean licked his lips shifting from foot to foot before he answered. “I wanted to see Castiel squirm. I wanted him to beg for his son back, and when he realized he wasn’t ever strong enough to be able to get his son back I wanted to see the defeat in his eyes. After that, well, I really hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

 

Castiel shuddered and turned away from Dean. He could kill demons, he could kill angels, he could kill humans, and he was fine. What he couldn’t handle was the pain his ex-lover wanted to inflict on him. He felt as if there was a hole gaping wide in his heart. “Tell me, did you get that reaction from him?”

 

Without hesitation, Dean responded. “Yes.”

 

“You killed every single demon I sent after you, so tell me, Dean, do you have any feelings for the child?”

 

“No. It’s an abomination.” Castiel flinched at the cold detached tone of Dean’s voice.

 

Crowley hummed in thought. “Very well, Dean. I’m at the warehouse collecting the ingredients I need to take the Nephilim’s soul. If he’s such an abomination you can help me take it from his body.” Castiel silently collapsed to the floor his hands beginning to shake in despair. He needed to get it together. Dean couldn’t see him like this. He already thought he was weak. How would he mock him now seeing him come apart so easily?

 

“What do you want his soul for?” Dean asked his tone confused.

 

Crowley chuckled. “You’ll find out when you get here. See you soon, squirrel.”

 

Castiel heard Dean pour the blood out onto the floor ruining the connection, but he didn’t move to stand up. He was afraid his legs would give out from under him if he tried. A profound silence overcame the room, and Castiel tried not to flinch as he heard Dean’s heavy boots walk closer to him. Castiel didn’t expect the arms that wrapped around him tightly pulling him into a warm chest. Castiel struggled violently he didn’t want to be held by a demon who didn’t give a damn about him or the child they were trying to save.

 

“Dammit, Cas just let me comfort you. I didn’t mean what I said.” Dean hissed in his ear.

 

Castiel growled. “Oh no? Is that not what you told me in my room that you wanted me to suffer? Is this not what you wanted to see?”

 

Dean sighed tightening his grip around him. Castiel felt like he was suffocating in the hold of the man he once loved. “It may have started out that way, but it’s hard to want to see you suffer when watching it happen makes my insides clench in disgust. Dammit, Cas I still feel shit. It’s hard for me to watch you in pain. Half of me enjoys it, and the other half of me wants to make it better. I can’t tell you what that’s like.”

 

Castiel slowly stopped struggling his mind racing at the implication that Dean actually might care. Castiel shook his head in disbelief. Could he trust what Dean was saying? A part of him whispered that it was no different than when he himself was learning how to feel. He hadn’t understood it, in the beginning, the feelings he held for Dean. At the time he just couldn’t comprehend it. Was Dean learning how to feel again?

 

“What are you saying?” Castiel whispered shaking in the demon's hold.

 

“I’m saying I shouldn’t feel anything at all, and yet I do and it all revolves around you and that kid. I’m sorry that I came after you, and that I took your son. I didn’t know Crowley would take him. I was trying to prove to myself that I could go back to the way I was without a care in the world, but I can’t Cas. I can’t and it kills me on the inside because I’ve done so much to hurt you, and even though so much of me doesn’t care there’s still enough of me that does and it’s tearing me apart.” Dean whispered his voice quiet almost to the point Castiel couldn’t hear him, and what he heard made him want to comfort the man behind him.

 

Castiel closed his eyes trying desperately to reign in all of his emotions for the man behind him. “Dean… how can I trust you?”

 

Dean let out a shaky breath. “You can’t, but I’m going to ask you to try.”

 

Castiel hung his head a war of emotions that were battling inside of him. Part of him wanted to accept Dean back into his life trusting him in all things like he always had, but another part of him was screaming violently that he was the very thing he saved him from all those years ago, a monster, a demon.

 

“Cas… please say something.” Castiel took a shuddering breath and turned around in Dean's hold. He forced himself to look at Dean, and he was surprised by the fear in those green, green eyes. It was his favorite color, and when Gabriel’s eyes had turned green he’d been filled with joy. Castiel shut his eyes and reached out feeling along Dean’s face hesitantly until his hands rested firmly against Dean’s cheeks cupping his face. He still felt like the same man he fell in love with.

 

Castiel opened his eyes and leaned forward kissing Dean chastely their lips barely even touching. Dean sucked in a sharp breath his eyes opened wide in surprise. Castiel pulled back his gaze focused on those eyes that he loved dearly. “I’ll try, but please, Dean, if this is all just game stop now because I can’t handle you betraying me again.”

 

Dean lurched forward claiming Castiel’s lips hungrily. “This isn’t a game to me, angel. Not anymore, because I want you.” Castiel shuddered violently in Dean’s arms hearing those words leave his mouth. Even human Dean could never admit aloud that he wanted, Castiel.

 

Castiel pushed against Dean’s chest and immediately the demon pulled away from him, but he kept his arms firmly wrapped around Castiel. “Too much,” Castiel whispered.

 

Dean nodded biting his lip. “Okay, we’ll take this slow.”

 

Castiel nodded quickly. “Slowly, please. This is very hard for me, Dean.”

 

Dean sighed his gaze becoming cloudy. “If I was human… would it be easier?”

 

Castiel breathed in sharply. “I don’t know, perhaps.”

 

Dean nodded and sighed. “I need to get to Crowley or else he’ll think something is up. Let me handle this alone okay? I know you want to come, but I don’t need you getting hurt right now.”

 

Castiel scowled. “He’s my son, Dean.”

 

Dean sighed. “He’s my son too, and he needs you most of all. If you died what would he do? He doesn’t trust me, he doesn’t know, Sam. How do you think he would handle losing you? They can’t kill me, Cas. The mark doesn’t allow me to die.”

 

Castiel sighed hanging his head. He didn’t want Dean to be right, but he wasn’t wrong. “Fine,” Castiel whispered in defeat.

 

Dean let a long breath. “Thank you.” He whispered and suddenly Castiel was sitting on the bunkers floor and Dean was gone.

 

Castiel looked up slowly Sam looking down at him in shock. “Cas? Where’s Dean?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “Hopefully saving our son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments below. -Luci


End file.
